Alone
by KawaiiMeoww
Summary: When Aya has no one to turn to when the progenitor is continuously harassing her, what will she do? Will she help herself or fall into a pit of darkness? Maybe Yuhi can see what is happening & come to the rescue. The question is, will he be quick enough?
1. Resisting

**Hey! This is Rosie! Thanx for choosing this to have a gander at! Plz r&r! The idea for this is taken out of the 9th book 'The Progenitor' but I am going to elaborate on it otherwise it would all be copying! Tut tut! Well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ayashi no Ceres or any of its characters.

* * *

**

Alone  
xxbluemooonxx

**Chapter One: Resisting**

**Aya's POV**

He's here. I could almost feel him. The hair on my arms stood on end. I looked up the stair case which was near where I was standing. He was standing, statue still, at the top. He had a sadists grin on his face. He knew how I wouldn't tell anyone. I couldn't. I didn't want to put them in any danger.

He came down the stairs towards me. I slowly started shuffling round the corner of the stair well. It only made him increase his own pace. I tried to do a slow jog but I could sense he knew what I was trying to do. In my hurry I had barged into someone. When I looked up I saw it was Yuhi.

I did feel relieved to have him near me but I thought about Aki. What if he saw us? I had to get away. "Yuhi stop bugging me! You're practically stalking me!" I screamed as I began to stride away hoping Aki saw that and he would leave Yuhi out of this. He did, thank god. I could hear his echoing steps behind me. I turned around with my hands clenched at my hips. "What do you want now?" I asked determined to look menacing. I failed, badly.

**Aki's POV**

I didn't expect her to turn around like that. I couldn't help but smile. I could see her right away trying to look tough and not bothered. Underneath I knew she was caught and had no where to run. I laughed at just the thought. She can never escape me as she is mine, mine only. I asked her smoothly, "So Aya…you not in a good mood with Yuhi? What's he done? Not carried your books?"

I loved to see her trying to think of a good come back but I could see she was unsuccessful. She just replied with, "You better leave Yuhi alone! I told you! Don't touch him! I haven't spoken to him like you said! Just leave him alone!"

"I would if you just didn't insist on running away from me every time you see me. I know you do so don't deny it. And what about our last talk. Remember it? Everyone else seems to. The library? Maybe we should go in that direction to make you remember if you don't comply with my rules." I grinned to myself she was turning red and had tears welling up in her eyes.

She shouted back to me, "I wouldn't dare repeat that! Everyone now thinks I'm some tart or something! I'm not! Hear me, I'm not! What is it this time Aki? What now?" I could see she was getting angry it was very amusing. She couldn't keep calm and collect as I could. I smiled at her and said, "Nothing. I just thought a friendly chat would have been nice during my lunch hour however it seems you don't agree. See you around Aya and you'll know when I'm there."

I walked off in the direction of the class I had next. I couldn't believe Kagami had allowed me to come here. At least I have a better chance of getting my woman. She belongs to me after all.


	2. The Answer

**Hey well this is the second chappy of Alone! Hope you liked chappy one! The chapters aren't going to be too long but a reasonable length. Doing short ones makes it easier to write and show what is happening! Again plz r&r!

* * *

**

Alone  
xxbluemooonxx

**Chapter Two: The Answer**

**Aya's POV**

I couldn't believe he reminded me about the library scene. None of the girls talked to me anymore it was only catty comments and boys making vulgar gestures. I hated it. Yuhi had tried to keep down the rumours but it got round the school somehow. Suddenly I heard the bell ring. I had home studies next. I hated that too. The whole school was crap.

As I made my way to class I felt as though someone was watching me from afar. Mind you I often felt like this. It was probably him, again. He was never going to give up. He was going to use as many ways as he could to get to me. I had to think of a way to stop him from hurting everyone close to me.

When I was trying to think of a good answer someone walked past me whispering, "Maybe you should move out…" What they said made me shiver and when I turned to see who had said it they had gone, disappeared so fast, as if it was magic. As I thought about what the person had said I actually did see some logic in it. I could do whatever then and then he would have no reason to go near the Aogiri's house because I wouldn't be there.

I wondered how some complete stranger could walk past me and give me such an idea it was as though they could read my mind…

**Yuhi's POV**

Right now I was staring at Aya who was standing right in the middle of the hall with a thoughtful look upon her face. For Aya it was a first. Even though she had brushed me off harshly previously I still found myself going over to her to see if she wanted any help. Soon as I was in her range of sight I announced my arrival, "Hey Aya! What you doing standing here? You're going to be late for class you know."

She swivelled round. That was scary because her face was mildly confused as though she had forgotten who I was. She looked at me with beady eyes for quite some time and finally answered me, "Hi Yuhi. Yeah I know I'll be late. Just was thinking about….some homework! You know me. Erm…Yuhi could we not walk back to the house together tonight as I want to do erm….some …shopping!"

Normally we walk together home, she never went anywhere really after school and if she did she would always get the chauffer or Mrs. Q to drive her there. It seemed rather weird but I guess she is allowed some alone time so I shrugged. I said back, "Yeah sure. I'll see you when you get back then."

After our small conversation she walked off to her next class and I made for mine but I found someone standing infront of me. I was about to ask them what the hell they were doing but when I looked up I saw what was Aki. He was smirking and I could have just hit him there and then. I tried to keep calm and see what he had to say, again.

"I told you Aogiri if you talk to her I will either hurt you or her. You know I'll do it as I did your arm last term so keep a good distance. She has made it clear that she doesn't want you. And I also hear a rumour she may be even moving out."

What was he on about? Aya, moving out? She hadn't said anything. Was that what she was up to when she was supposedly going shopping? Maybe but I couldn't follow her. That would be too extreme. Aki was laughing at me and I felt the anger rise up in me. I couldn't believe that he was doing this.

**Aki's POV**

I could see that Aogiri was getting very angry. I grinned at him trying to restrain himself. You could torture these puny humans like pawns on a chest board. I decided to leave because there was no more to be said as I had done what I had set out to do. Phase one was started. Phase two was only just beginning…


	3. Letting Go

**Here is chappy three! I know this fic is pretty boring but thanx to people who read it! Plz again r&r!**

**

* * *

**

Alone

xxbluemooonxx

Chapter Three: Letting Go

**Aya's POV**

Now it was the end of school…thank god. It seemed to have dragged so slowly as if some unknown force had known my plans. But I did think it was time now to move out. I had definitely been clinging on too much to the Aogiri's. They weren't going to be there all the time so I should try to learn how to deal with things on my own.

And anyway they wouldn't really miss me. Well Yuhi would I suppose. I couldn't help laugh then. He was so funny at times when he didn't even try to. While thinking I had already made my way out of the school and down the road towards the little town. There was one estate agent who Suzumi was familiar with so hopefully that would influence her to find me something nice not some manky back street alley shack. I wanted a nice apartment which had style!

As I turned around the corner I could see the sign clearly. Once I was infront of the shop I had a look in the window to see if there was anything good. Then it hit me. How was I going to pay for this? Then I suddenly remembered mom and dad had had made me and Aki have secret trust funds so whenever we needed money we would have some, looked like that money would be going down a hell of a lot.

As I moved over to the right I saw a place that caught my eye. It was a top flat only down the road from Yuhi and it looked great. I quickly went in to the estate agents. I saw a free assistant and sat down in the seat and asked about the apartment.

**Yuhi's POV**

So ok earlier I had decided following Aya was extreme but here I am crouching behind a minute bush near the estate agents hoping to hear some of the conversation going on inside. I had seen her stop outside and look at the properties. I thought Aki had just been joking but it seemed he knew more about what was going on than I did. But what I most wanted to know was why Aya couldn't trust me. Why did she have to move out anyway aswell?

Then I suddenly didn't really feel like a good friend because why had I come out here? I had come out just from something Aki had said and that easily could have been not true. I was definitely not going to pay him anymore attention and his weird comments.

If Aya had anything she needed to tell me she would. I know she would…or at least I hoped she would.

**Aki's POV**

I knew Aogiri couldn't resist coming out and following Aya. He would believe anything, so gullible. Mind you, it was true as I had set it all up-masterfully. I watched him crouching behind a rose bush. He looks as though he was concentrating hard. I could see and hear what was going on perfectly due to my powers, Cere's powers. Damn. I couldn't start thinking about her now.

I shook my head and concentrated again on Aogiri. I rose by hand and fixed the power just near the bush he was crouching by. I aimed it and then fired. The bush instantly went up in blazes and Aogiri began to make an enormous racket. At that same time Aya came out of the shop with some papers it seemed in her hand and she saw Yuhi. Her face instantly was shocked.

Then she seemed to have found her tongue. "Oh my god, Yuhi! What are you doing here? Can't you let me do ANYTHING alone? Just leave me alone!" Something definitely must have put her in a fowl mood but anyway now Aogiri was in the dark and Aya was moving out and obviously not on the best of terms with Yuhi.

The plan was working very well, better than I ever expected. Two points to me…


	4. Problems

**Hi! Rosie here! Lmao who else would it be though? Anyway we are now up to chappy 4! w00t! Hope you enjoy it! Plz r&r!

* * *

**

**Alone**

**xxbluemooonxx**

**Chapter Four: Problems**

**Aya's POV**

I couldn't believe Yuhi had followed me. Why did he have to? Maybe I was going to go and do something private or I could have been planning a surprise! But no, he had to follow didn't he. I don't have any idea where the blast came from but I didn't wait around for Yuhi's explanations. I definitely wasn't going to waste my time. I now had a place for me to rent at a reasonable price and it looked fab. I was now independent…well nearly.

As I made my way home I thought of what to say to Suzumi. No doubt she would try to come up with an excuse to keep me there but I am the one to make up my own mind. I only just hoped Yuhi hadn't got home before me and wasn't already rampaging round the house and barricading me in unexpectedly when I walk through the door. It seemed like something he would do anyway. I laughed again. I couldn't be in a mood too long with Yuhi. No one could really.

I suddenly remembered how long it had been since I had thought of Toya. I had put him to the back of my mind for sometime so I wouldn't miss him too much. And I seemed to be getting on okay…but I did want him here right next to me. But he was somewhere far away trying to recover his memory. I hope to God he will come back and remember everything. I brushed away a few tears that had settled on my cheeks.

And I need to have got rid of Aki by then too. He certainly wasn't letting on either where the hagoromo is. I need to do so much but nothing seems to be happening and time is going so fast!

**Yuhi's POV**

I couldn't believe she saw me and it was all down to Aki. The stupid, bloody…and now what was I going to say to Aya? I had tried to explain but she had just swatted at me and ran off. I feel like such a jerk. I wish I had trusted her. I wasn't that far from home. I didn't want to get back. My first instinct after that incident was to run home first and tell Suzumi but then I just felt like an annoying small kid.

I trudged along the strip of shops that were near home and saw the houses lights were on. When I reached the front door I could instantly tell Aya was already home. I hoped she still wasn't in a mood with me. I would again try and explain.

I was suddenly knocked on the floor by a weeping Mrs. Q. She was hitting the floor with her fists and bawling. The thing was she would hit the floor twice then batter me twice. When I finally got her off me, my shoulders ached. I asked, "What's the matter with you? Can't you see my shoulders have feelings?" Mrs. Q snuffled abit then looked at me with tears still shining in her eyes. She was ridiculous at times but a comedy show when you were in a serious situation.

"Well Aya just came home and told us she is moving out…and that you were stalking her Yuhi!" she gasped then she continued shouting, "Yuhi is a stalker! Yuhi is a stalker! Yuhi is a…" I cut her short when I threw my shoe at her head which I had just taken off. Suzumi glared at me and announced, "Yuhi you should in future not cling to Aya. I know I placed you as her security but let her go sometimes and as for you Mrs. Q just give us all a rest!"

I shook my head about to explain but I was shushed by Aya who had just come out of her room. She looked at me sadly and said, "Look, Yuhi, I'm sorry I yelled but I was just so mad. And nothing you say will make me stay. I've already made up my mind. I'll still be close and I will still see you everyday." She then went back in her room. Through the door I could see a few boxes.

She was leaving us….and me. I wanted her to stay so much. But I had tried and tried and she would never say yes. Toya was always in her heart and I was just her friend.


	5. Changes

**Hey its Rosie hehe. Into chappy five now! Hope you are enjoying it !

* * *

**

**Alone**

**Xxbluemooonxx**

**Chapter Five: Changes**

**Aya's POV**

When I finally got into bed that night I couldn't get to sleep. I tossed and turned. The truth was that I didn't really want to leave, I owed the Aogiri's so much, and I didn't know how to thank them. I was going to miss them all so much. I thought about how lonely it would be in a small, quiet apartment, I had always had someone to turn to in a situation but the reason I was moving out was to finally stand on my own two feet. I wanted to be independent.

I knew Yuhi was very upset…well maybe more. I had said he didn't need to feel guilty for following me, he was just concerned. But he still kept the same grimaced expression on his face whenever I was in the room. I felt so cruel, I had come out of no where and taken his life and made it revolve around me. And surprisingly he wasn't bothered, well didn't seem to be…most times.

I could see he still had his light on next door. I wanted to go in and say something to him. But I couldn't think what I would say. I felt my eye lids begin to shut. I had done all my packing. I was leaving as soon as I could, I was one step closer to my own life but the people who are important to me will always be close to me, no matter the distance.

Just before I felt sleep consume me I whispered, "I'll make it…no matter what I do, I'll do it."

**Yuhi's POV**

I couldn't believe it when Aya actually came up to me and apologised! I thought I was talking to the wrong girl! I am glad she isn't in a mood with me because at least I can talk to her. However I do feel deeply guilty, I can't believe it did it. I should try and forget it…

That night I had just lay there with my light on. I had seen Aya's silhouette walk through her room. She had got straight into bed and all was peaceful. When I felt tired enough I turned my light off too. I didn't intend on going to sleep then though. I thought about when I first met Aya, I had thought she was a tart, a bimbo but she turned out to be so much more. That so much more that I grew to love her. Not just the childish kind of love but the actually true feeling. I knew she was devoted to Toya so I took the back seat. I wanted to be there when she fell; I wanted her to know she had someone always to rely on.

Tomorrow she was moving out and tomorrow I was going hunting. I was going to track down that bloody Aki. His interferences had caused so much. I hoped the true Aki was somewhere in there waiting to come back. Aya needed her brother and he needed her more than both knew. With that as my last thought I turned over and drifted off to sleep.

**Aki's POV**

I had definitely expected more excitement than this! Aya was pathetic. She had held her mood for 2minutes with Aogiri and then she was spilling her guts out to him! I couldn't believe it. Yuhi however looked like he had been whacked with a hammer or something. That gave me some satisfaction at least.

I was stood near the wall that adjoined Aya's and Yuhi's bedrooms. They definitely needed better security as I had been able to just walk straight up here. My car was parked also in full view but no one was making any seen effort. I laughed and turned on my heel. I had seen enough. Aya was leaving and Yuhi was miserable…all we needed now was an accident maybe involving a certain house member….


	6. Agonising

**Anyhu hey! I cannot think of an ending for this fic! So sorry if it drags on for ages….I will try and think some more hehe. Anyhu r&r thanx :D! And sorri the story seems to be so boring :(

* * *

**

**Alone**

**Xxbluemooonxx**

**Chapter Six: Agonising **

**Aki's POV**

Like last night I had said a certain accident should happen. I just couldn't pick who…that dancer woman or that freakish servant? (She'd scare anyone . ) Or should I choose Yuhi? Mind you I had already broken his arm; it would be unfair…as if I really cared.

Again I was outside their house but it was early, very early, no one was up except the dancer- Suzumi. So I thought she was convenient. I opened the front door which made no noise, very good. I managed to make my way to the kitchen where she was eating without making a sound. The sliding door was open an inch or so and I could fit my hand in perfectly. I directed my power to her and it hit her in the chest. She screamed and keeled over clutching her stomach.

I heard Aya and Yuhi moving towards me. I retreated glad I had done my little mission so successfully. They were one person down and I had scored yet another point.

**Yuhi's POV**

I had only just come round when I heard a loud shriek coming from Suzumi presuming. I rushed to where it was coming from and found myself bumping into Aya. We both stared madly at each other, questioning each other with our eyes. _Why had Suzumi screamed? What had happened? _We would only know when we were in the kitchen…where the noise grew quieter and quieter.

**Aya's POV**

What on earth had happened? I was peacefully sleeping one moment and running to the kitchen frantically next with Yuhi at my side. I was desperately worried. We both reached the kitchen and saw a curled up shape on the floor. Suzumi was laying in the foetal position rocking slowly. Her hands seemed to be grasped around her abdomen. Yuhi rushed to her aid quickly while I stood…confused.

Yuhi pulled Suzumi's hands away gently and revealed a burn out hole in her kimono and sore flesh. I gasped and let out a choked sob. Yuhi turned abruptly and managed to whisper, "Call for an ambulance. If she doesn't get seen to soon she'll be scarred for life." I ran over to the phone quickly. I punched in the numbers and practically screamed at the woman on the other line.

We waited anxiously. The minutes seemed to be passing like hours. Suzumi was looking terrible. Sweat was dripping from her brow and she was breathing quickly. Mrs. Q who had finally woken up was mopping her face and trying her best to comfort her. The ambulance finally arrived. Yuhi was allowed to go with her but as I was no blood relation I was forced to stay. I cried when I saw the doors close on them both. I turned to go back to the house with Mrs. Q but when I looked to the cherry-blossom tree we had in the garden I saw a figure walking off. I knew who that figure was. Aki…how could he have done this? Or did he? I'd never really know…unless he told me himself, I'd just have to wait and see and I would be more than surprised when I found out.


	7. Conclusions

**Howdy! Lol sorry about that…anyway hope you are enjoying this fic! I seem to enjoy writing this one than the others I have attempted to! So hopefully it will come out ok!

* * *

**

**Right VERY sorry for not saying thanx for the reviews…I would always remember when I had put it on and couldn't be bothered redoing it….typically me lol. Anyway thanx to:**

**SweetTruth18- Thanx for reviewing :D! And I am glad it was a nice one hehe. Hope you have liked the extra chappys. Sorry I didn't put this on earlier but better later than never!

* * *

**

**Alone**

**xxbluemooonxx**

**Chapter Seven: Conclusions**

**Yuhi's POV**

The ambulance travelled at high speed making its way to the hospital. Suzumi was still in a lot of pain. I wanted so much to know what had happened. I desperately wanted to know who had done this. Suzumi was one of the only close thing I had to family that showed me some affection even if it was on and off. The attendees had given her some painkillers and she seemed to slow down in her breathing. She, once more relaxed, started glancing around the vehicle.

I lent down near to her face and whispered, "Suzumi, I'm here. Your alright, we're going to the hospital. How are you feeling?" Suzumi turned to the sound of my voice, she blinked twice then swallowed.

She managed to croak out a few sentences, "Yuhi, I don't know what happened. I was sitting there and the next thing I knew I was hurtling painfully towards the floor. I want to know more than anything right now." After answering me she closed her eyes and relaxed. I held her hand the rest of the journey down to the building.

**Aki's POV**

After my little triumph I decided to go back to Kagami. I strolled down to his office with a self satisfactory smile on my smug face. When I entered the office I saw Kagami slumped in his white leather armchair. He sighed deeply but looked up when he heard my foot steps on the wooden floor. He sat up straight and asked, "Is anything I can do for you?" I could have laughed at this if I felt like it, of course he could, I wanted Aya, now, but they wouldn't help.

I answered sarcastically, "Well yes there is actually, none you would do though as you are incompetent. But I just wanted you to know that the woman Aya is friends with seems to have encountered an accident. "

Kagami frowned at this information and rubbed his forehead with his left hand. He looked up at me and asked, "Suzumi?" I rolled my eyes at him, did he have such a small brain he could not even remember the simplest things? He then continued, "Why what happened? How do you know exactly?" A small smile creased my face.

"Well let's just say I was in the neighbour hood and heard a few things…" I informed him. He rose out of his seat and stood at his full height. Kagami was 2 inches taller than me in this body but this fact did not put me off. When I had the power and was more than a human ever could be. But thinking like this reminded me of Ceres. I could remember in our time when we were together. She seemed to be mixed up a lot. But I still didn't understand why did I possess this gift from a woman that claims she hates me and never loved me?

Kagami coughed and I was brought back out of my world. I would have to continue my stream of thoughts later. "So what exactly happened then Aki?" Kagami seemed to be sluggish when asking, normally he would be shouting by now while I would be walking out the door laughing – good old times…

"Well why not just call the hospital? You of course will have connections won't you? You seem to all the time. I'm going now…it's depressing in this room." With that I swept out of the darkened room towards my own suite.

Before I closed my door I wondered what havoc I could cause Aya again. Maybe pay a visit to her new apartment? With maybe a welcoming gift? Yes that did sound good. Of course she would have questions…but what questions would I answer…


	8. Super

**WOAH how long has it been since my last chappy? Like more than 6 months? Well here is one chappy and more should be coming!**

**Thanx to:**  
don'tbreakme  
Kaoru the White kitsune  
Shen  
Chinese Dragon Keeper  
**for their nice reviews!**

**Please r&r!

* * *

**

**Alone**

**xxbluemooonxx**

**Chapter Eight: Super**

**Aya's POV**

I still hadn't received a phone call from the hospital with information concerning Suzumi. I would have thought Yuhi would phone straight as he found out the damage. I had waited for three long hours so I decided I would go out. I knew exactly where I was going. I going to see Aki and he was going to be telling me exactly what happened. I was determined this time to be the stronger human.

I was already dressed and looking presentable so I shouted up to Mrs. Q, "I'm going out for abit. I've got my phone with me so ring me if there's an emergency! See you!" I shut the door quietly behind me as I left the warm house into the cool breeze of the outdoors.

I did know who I was going to see but I didn't really know where he would be. He was allowed freedom now so he could be anywhere. That made me think…he could be watching me right now. It disturbed me so much I shivered and wrapped my arms around me. I thought about going to school and seeing if he was there. Then suddenly I remembered what I had planned on doing today. I was going to move out into my new flat. I needed to move now but how was I now that Suzumi was hurt, I should be there to help them. But I had told them before I was leaving.

I was walking down that long, bleak round when I came to the regular corner shop and I thought I would stop and read the newspapers to see if there was anything I may have missed: nothing, just the way I liked it. I didn't know really where I was going to see Aki. He knew where I was but I didn't know where he was for sure. He could be at the Mikage building or anywhere for that matter.

**Aki's POV**

I was again stalking her like a wild panther. I had no intention though this time of pouncing. I thought I would just prowl and watch what she got up to. I knew instantly she was trying to find me. I wasn't going to let her. I wanted to make the fist move and catch her utterly unaware.

She would be moving into her new apartment soon and I would be there already and she would never know what had hit her. Sometimes now when I look at her I can see Ceres, my wife, but her face is not stern with hatred but calm and blossoming with love for me. Ceres was and is a very complex woman that I can't understand at all but no matter what I will get her. I would put anyone's life on that for sure.

I had been out for three hours already now and I was surprised not to have received a call from Kagami asking where I was. Maybe he was doing something useful for once. I think its time for me to speed up the process of Aya moving in and for my show.


	9. Against My Will

**OMG. I do not know what happened to me?!?!?! Why did I stop writing this fanfic! I SWEAR I am completing it. It'll be completed within four or five chapters I think so hopefully within three weeks max I'm doing those stupid GCSE mocks atm...**

** I am so sorry for not updating for I think years!**

**For those who read this chapter: thank you so much! )  
**

**And a pen name change if people hadn't noticed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ayashi No Ceres if I did Aki and Yuhi would be mineee!  
**

* * *

**Aya's POV**

RING RING

"Hello? Yes, its Aya?! Who else is going to answer the damn phone?" I screeched. Mrs Q sure had no brain some time. "She's okay? Oh, good. No I can't come back now…I'm busy…I'll be there in an hour…okay?" I rang off. That was good; Suzumi was alright. She'd just had to have some antibiotics and some special cream or something…I couldn't quite hear what with Mrs Q's radio blasting…

Right on with the organising this new flat! I hadn't gone for a glorious new expensive flat like Yuhi probably expected me to but it was still nice all the same. It was one bed roomed with a bathroom: shower, toilet and basin, a small kitchen and a reasonable size living room. I'd already gradually moved some of my belongings into the flat so I wouldn't have to heave my entire luggage down in one go.

Already in my small apartment was my TV in the living room, all my basic bathroom necessities, a few things to cook in the fridge and a pair of pyjamas incase the occasion ever called for their use.

Sinking down onto the couch which the previous resident had kindly left for me I sighed. For once I had peace and quiet without being disturbed; no Yuhi to come moan at me and no Mrs Q being…well Mrs Q.

"Hmmm, I could do with a snack actually…what do I have?" I stumbled over to my little freezer and found my favourite Ben and Jerry's ice-cream (A/N Sorry but me and my best friend were discussing B&J's haha so I thought why not P!) "Wheyyy!"

KNOCK KNOCK

I wonder who that could be?

**Aki's POV**

KNOCK KNOCK

Smiling evilly I have to admit I was really enjoying this game…maybe a bit too much but it wasn't like I had much else to do let alone I wasn't 'allowed' to do anything because of that idiot Kagami but I had to grin and bear it as these people say.

The door squeaked open revealing Aya holding a bowl of ice cream it would appear: "That's a nice look for you…"

Aya glared. "What do you want? Haven't you caused enough fuss as it is? I know you did that to Suzumi! Now out with it!"

She really was cute when she was angry it made me smile slightly although I tried to disguise my amusement from her. I responded, "Just thought I'd see how your doing Ceres that's what a man does for his woman, ne?"

"If Ceres was here I think she'd be blasting you right now, you should be glad I'm in one of my mellow out moods right now. So I'd get moving now, bye."

She attempted to close the door but I jarred my foot in the way; something I'd found I'm rather talented at. Her eyes opened slightly surprised at my sudden movement, I chuckled: how funny women are.

Pushing her into the room and slamming the door behind me I hear the carton of ice cream drop to the floor and I can already begin to imagine the mess it has started to make melting on to her spotless lino flooring. Her expression still hasn't changed which makes me want her all the more as I slam her against wall her eyes squeeze shut.

"Look at me."


	10. Captured

Heyyy. Well yeah. I'm a total liar really seeing as I always say I'm going to finish this fanfic and I never get around to it but okay I swear I am going to finish it or at least keep updating it. Mind you, I think no ones reading it anymore because it's become so crap! Oh well … I'm doing it anyway so yeah.

Sorry it kind of swops POV near the beginning for a bit but it does settle down.

* * *

Aya POV

His breath mingled on my throat, hot air caressing my tender skin making me release a strangled moan. This is Aki, my brothers body, I shouldn't react; he just wants Ceres. I love Toya!

"You can't see me if you've got your eyes closed." He murmurs as his lips press against the sensitive skin under my ear causing me to open my eyes wide and breathe harshly.

"No, get off of me!" I shriek trying to bat him away unsuccessfully. _Aya, just let me come out, I'll get rid of him for you – you need to rest. _**No, you can't beat him…I'll think of something please…he's my brother, I can't hurt him. I love him. **_You know you cannot overpower him just my yourself Aya, be reasonable! _**No, I'm doing things my way!**

"Stop it Mikagi, just stop it! It isn't right being in my brothers body feeling my like this, just what do you think your doing?" My voice was above a shriek hoping I'd get a reasonable answer out of him. Aki's face twisted into a tensed smirk: "Why not I say? Two people trapped inside two bodies … so it's neither wrong nor right in my mind."

He began to press against me once again ramming his knee hard between my own causing me to slip slightly down the wall but he brought his hands behind my back to keep my secured. "Don't worry, your won't be going anywhere…not for a while at least." He whispered evilly into my ear.

**This can't be happening to me, not me, not to Aki. I need someone. Yuhi! **"Yuhi!!!"

Yuhi POV

Mixing the last of the ingredients into the pot for dinner which I was preparing more so just to occupy my spare time seeing as I didn't have to baby-sit Aya anymore but I could have sworn I heard Aya calling for me but that would be impossible.

I hadn't seen her for a bit still so maybe I would take a look at this apartment of hers seeing as it was only down the road.

Aya POV

Just when I begin to think all hope is lost of preventing Mikagi having his way the door handle pushes down and the door opens. I pray silently hoping to God its someone who can help, please.

"Yuhi! You did come!" I strangled out, the heat bubbling in my stomach, Yuhi … he came … I'm saved.

Yuhi POV

Not exactly what you expect visiting a friend's new apartment: her and her brother pressed against the wall in a rather intimate matter…but then again … I knew the facts. "Just what do you think your doing Aki to Aya?! I think you better step away now if you know what's good for you." I stated, grinding my teeth trying to keep my cool so hard finding it more and more aggravating.

"No, I don't think so, I think I'll stay right here thanks. I'm enjoying the view of you getting so het up over me being closer to Aya than you. Isn't that right, Yuhi?"

Now this made me lose it, how could he say such a thing when Aya is right there infront of me. Of course Aya knows of my feelings … just I keep wishing she'll one day love me back … I can always hope.

Without thinking I run forward pulling out my chop sticks out on the way jabbing them into Aki's leg but just as I accomplish this I'm blasted back against the opposite wall. My lungs feel as though they are burning and I can't manage to take a full breath without blood filling my wind pipe; I notice my vision is blurred slightly but silently thank Suzumi that she forced me before her accident to put her newly sewed Celestial Maiden sweatbands on or else the impact would most probably have ended my life.

"I see you are seeing wearing those petty things, such a shame … it would have been better for you just to have disappeared in one swipe." Aki hissed out still not relinquishing his hold on Aya.

"You know Kagami's going to be pissed that you broke into Aya's flat and have harmed her right?" I told him trying to divert him slightly looking for a way in.

"No, I don't think so some how, he doesn't know I'm here actually. Call this going solo."

"Okay, going solo. Come on then. Come at me. Solo."

That's when he threw Aya onto the couch and the next thing I knew was I was lying flat on my back with him leaning over me with that malicious grin and all I could do was grimace from the pain I felt.

I think I just blew it.

* * *

Please, please review. It makes me at least feel like updating this fanfic because I know someone is at least waiting for an update. 

**Thanks **


	11. Saved

Well, chapter eleven. We're getting somewhere, finally! There is soon going to be Aya/Yuhi … might result in this story changing to M rating – don't know yet.

* * *

Aya POV

Rubbing the back of my head I could feel it throb slighting in my hand. Wonderful – they can call me egg-head Aya. _Aya, are you okay? Please swop with me now. You know even Yuhi can't hold Mikagi off for long, look at him … he's too exhausted. Please, if not for your sake…do it for Yuhi._

I glanced over to look at Yuhi. I could see that Aki's form was looming dangerously close over Yuhi who was struggling for breathe and I could see he was drained of energy.

Just as I'm considering Ceres' offer my door is thrust open once against showing Wei, one of Aki's body guards who comes bustling into my now trashed apartment.

"What do you think your doing Master Aki. Do you know what Kagami is doing back at the complex? He is absolutely outraged you'd leave without telling us and now you've gone and tried to harm Ceres. I don't think he's going to take this lightly."

"Shut up. You annoy me you stupid human." He venomously spat out to Wei who took it in his stride I must admit.

"Oh well, it is time to leave anyway, it must have been coincidental what with you turning up and all. I'll see you later Aya … Yuhi." Mikagi waved with a sadistic smile on his face closing the door quietly for someone with such a foul temper.

"Yuhi, are you okay? You look awful!"

"Geez thanks. That's just the compliment I want to hear after I tried to save your sorry ass." Here he was, Yuhi moaning at me again. I had to smile though he looked so cute lying there with sweat coating him like a second skin.

Leaning down I stroke my cool hand over his flushed cheek trying to sooth his pain. It was although I could feel it course throughout out my body and I wanted to help somehow. Brushing his hair back from his forehead where it had began to stick I lent even further down and captured his lips with my own.

Yuhi POV

What could be happening, seriously? I must be dreaming again. Aya kissing me? But no, it can't be a dream as I'm reminded of the reality as I feel the pain pulse in my back from where I was slammed against the wall.

I pressed my lips more urgently against hers wanting this moment to last forever. Slowly but surely I felt Aya's lips move against my own and her tongue lick eagerly at my lips begging for an entrance. I willingly complied allowing her tongue to enter my mouth and search for my own.

Feeling Aya's tongue crescend against my own made my heart ache; just as quick and unexpectantly as it had happening it stopped – leaving me gasping for breath and wanting more.

"Thank you Yuhi but don't do that again. I don't know what I'd do if you if I lost you." She murmured so softly against my neck.

Aya POV

I really don't know what overcame me to kiss Yuhi so passionately the way I had just done but it had felt so nice and so right. I wanted to do it again – I wanted him so much.

"Your hurt Yuhi, we need to get you to the hospital. Can you walk?" I asked.

"Sure I can."

"Good, didn't fancy carrying you – fat butt." I joked earning a laugh from a pained Yuhi. At least he's well enough to appreciate my crap jokes.

"Come on then, off we go."

* * *

And again, **please review** – it makes my day. 


	12. In The End

**Wheyyy! We are onto chapter twelve and I'm happy … although the bulb in my room has gone so I'm sat in like total darkness attempting to write this so yeah… blame it on the bulb! Hehe. **

**I've been so busy recently with coursework I'm like surrounded by it at the moment but I want to keep more up to date with my fanfics so I will hopefully fingers crossed.**

* * *

Aya POV

"Yes, he fell out of a tree. Such a clumsy boy wouldn't you say so Doctor?" I asked, grinning at Yuhi who was glaring at me.

"No common sense more like, well your all set. Just take these painkillers as stated on the box and rest up like I told you to and you'll be right as rain in no time but for now … don't climb any trees." The doctor told Yuhi.

Once we were out of the hospital Yuhi hit the roof: "I…fell…out…of…a…tree. I FELL OUT OF A TREE?! Says you? I can't believe it. I risk my life and I get this." He twittered on for what seemed like the next five minutes to the car.

"Calm down Yuhi, what did you expect me to say. Yes Doctor, my brother who really isn't my brother right now but this man from ages ago is after this other woman in me called Ceres and he was going to hurt me so Yuhi tried to save me. Yeah…he's so going believe that – more like call the psyche ward."

Seeing that I was right Yuhi ducked his head down into the palm of his hands and let loose a sigh. "I'm just glad we're both okay." So was I; without Yuhi I dread to even think what could have possibly happened if he hadn't turned up. Slowly pulling my fingers through the tresses of his hair and breathed heavily and told him: "Thank you Yuhi."

The next thing I knew I was pulled into the closest and most bone crunching hug I'd ever experience in my life.

"I never want to see you in that kind of position again. Please Aya. I love you."

I had already had one of these confessions a number of times and each time I had never returned his feelings but now I could see how I truthfully felt after what had just happened to us both.

Smiling at him pulling him once more back into that hug I rested my chin on his shoulder and whispered into his ear: "Me too."

Somehow I knew that if I had Yuhi with me I would be able to face the consequences of Kagami and finally be truely happy.

* * *

**And that is the end! Yes, I know it is pretty pants but I really wanted to finish this story.**

**Also, I will most likely be writing a one-shot for this story … so look out for it if you liked the story! It will be like a little continuation of their love which has finally formed!**

**So, please review and all that jazz!**


End file.
